This invention relates generally to a film dispenser, and more particularly pertains to a dispenser having means for fully stabilizing the roll of film material therein, while also conveniently disposing cutting means for precision severing of the film material during its dispensing.
Numerous styles of dispensing boxes are available in the prior art. Many of these dispensers have been designed primarily for providing protection to the film or paper material contained therein, but provides little structural support and stability for the film roll during its locating within the box, and generally do not provide conveniently positioned means for cutting of its roll material. Examples of the known prior art include the United States patent to Feinberg, U.S. Pat. No. 2,330,117, wherein the dispensing box contains the usual folding side flaps that interlock to provide closure at this location for the box. The patent to Branyon, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,624, discloses a dispensing carton for holding roll material, and which dispenses its roll material through the front panel of the carton. One of the problems in the use of this shown carton is that dispensing the sheet material through the front panel does not conveniently dispose it with respect to its cutting edge so that the sheet material can be easily severed during usage.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,548, to Stenzel, discloses a box for dispensing flexible sheet material wherein the side support for the roll of material is formed having semicircular slots for supporting the roll at this location. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,474,783, to Gluck, discloses another variation upon a carton for holding roll material. And, U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,614, to Wilson, shows a variation upon a cutter, and its guard, for a sheet material cutter.
In view of the foregoing, it is the principal object of this invention to provide a uniquely structured film dispenser that provides full stability in the support of the roll ends through the folding of various designed side flaps into the configuration of the side walls for the same carton.
Another object of this invention is to provide means for stabilizing the ends of a roll of film material within a carton, through a combination of positioning and supporting flaps that both suspend the roll at the approximate aligned center of the carton, while at the same time furnishing full undersupport through the agency of a journal like formation formed of one of the flaps at each side wall for the carton.
Another object of this invention is the provision of various interlocking means provided adjacent each of the formed side walls of a film dispenser so as to insure retention and the integrity of the side wall after its formation within the folded carton.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a uniquely formed cutter means conveniently disposed, as during usage, slightly elevated above the top panel of the carton, but yet said cutting means being adhered upon a front flap that can also be slid into concealment and unexposed within the carton as during its nonusage.
Another object of this invention is to provide convenient structure for insuring the proper disposition of the cutter slightly above the top panel of the carton as during film dispensing.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of the preferred embodiment of the invention in view of its drawings.